


Shortbus

by bloodscout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is not usually one to feel inadequate, but he feels short around Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortbus

Gabriel didn’t often take notice of his height, even though he was quite small. He didn’t really notice it, with all that raw power tied up inside his little vessel. He only ever really felt small standing next to Sam, who was now doubling as his lover as well as his co-work. Well, co-apocalypse-averter would be a more apt title, but try saying that three times fast.

Gabriel had come up with many cunning plans to best Sam in the height department and all of them had failed. Levitation took a lot of work to maintain and he couldn’t do it when they were “going civilian”. You’d be surprised at how many people ran and screamed when they saw a man (or at least a man-shaped being) levitating in the candy aisle. Expanding his vessel, which Sam likened to dragging the corner of an image in Microsoft Word, made Gabriel look strangely out of proportion, his shoulders too wide of his legs and his torso too big for everything else. The stiletto heels were hard to walk in, even with his angelic powers, and, if the looks that sleazy guy outside the diner was giving him were anything to go by, they made him look like a hooker. So Gabriel had reached a standstill. He decided to do whatever he did whenever he felt down – he went to a circus. He was munching on some cotton candy when a shining light approached him.

It was on stilts.

He bought a pair and zapped himself right outside Sam’s motel. He made sure he had his balance, then rapped on the top of the door, the lowest point he could reach.

Sam opened the door to see a significantly taller Gabriel than the one he was used to.

‘Oh. Hello.’ Sam greeted him. ‘You’re… tall.’

‘They’re stilts, Sam!’ Gabriel exclaimed in excitement. ‘They’re tall and perfectly acceptable to wear in public!’

Sam frowned up at Gabriel. ‘Well, yes, there’s that but…’

‘But what?’ Gabriel asked, a little upset that Sam didn’t think his latest plan was utterly flawless.

‘But I can’t kiss you if up there.’ Sam said simply, and Gabriel thought that may be the most convincing argument he had ever heard.

Suddenly the stilts had disappeared and Gabriel was at his normal level. Sam bent down and his lips met Gabriel’s and it was perfect, just the way he liked it.

Okay, so maybe there were some upsides to be short afterall.


End file.
